You
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Vegeta caught his daughter doing something she shouldn't. 14 year old Bula doesn't think she needs help, or has a problem, but Vegeta does....
1. Default Chapter

The Capsole Corp was quiet. It was a calm Sunday night, and everything was peaceful. It might've well been peaceful since it was 12:09 at night.  
  
The only people who occupied the house were Trunks, Vegeta, and Bura.  
  
Bulma, and her parents had to go on a business trip for two weeks. The kids didn't really need a babysitter because Bura was fourteen, and Trunks was nineteen. And Vegeta couldn't stand those long boring trips where her parents, and her went to fix other peoples mistakes.  
  
Vegeta was sleeping on the couch, when suddenly there was a loud bang against the upstairs bathroom door.  
  
He sat up, and sensed their ki. It turned out to be Bura's ki, and was fading, as if she was going to sleep right on the bathroom floor.  
  
Knowing what Bulma would say, he reluctently got up off the couch, and went upstairs. Upstairs he knocked on the door.  
  
No response.  
  
"Bura," he yelled knocking again this time louder.  
  
When he still didn't recieve any response he turned the knob of the door, and surprisingly the door was open.  
  
He opened the door a little more, and was shocked: She was on the floor asleep with the things Bulma told him were called 'drugs.'  
  
He gathered the materials carefully in his hands, and depsoited them in the trash can. He then went over to Bura, and picked her up roughly.  
  
Vegeta put her to bed pissed off at her. He remembered Bulma explaining to him that even if people liked taking drugs, they have bad effects on you. He may not have been on earth long, and may not know alot about drugs, but he knew enough.  
  
He went back into the livingroom ready to lay back down on the couch when he was about to step on something. He looked down, and saw his son Trunks asleep on the floor. He was sprawned out snoring loudly.  
  
Vegeta kicked him in the side.  
  
Trunks sat up suddenly,"The product number is 9006354004056005," he said, and layed back down.  
  
"Fool," he yelled kicking him again," Get off the floor." He layed back down on the couch.  
  
"Man, dad," he said sitting up scratching his hair," You don't have to kick me." He suddenly sniffed the air. "Dad were you smoking," he said shockingly.  
  
Without opening his eyes, or even sitting up he replied,"Its your sister."  
  
"Bura does drugs," he said shockingly. He stood up.  
  
"Boy, shut up I'll deal with it," he said turning over.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The next morning Bura woke up in her room. She didn't remember going into her room.  
  
'Maybe I fell asleep in the livingroom,' she began to think, 'and someone brought me up here.' She sat up yawning, and stretching her arms.  
  
She got out of bed, and grabbed her things for a shower. She went into the bathroom, and took a shower.  
  
After taking a shower she got out, and got dressed. She threw on a pair of jeans, and a red cropt top. She left her hair down, and went downstairs.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen Trunks was making breakfast.  
  
"Morning Trunks," she greeted happily entering the kitchen.  
  
He looked at her with the 'I'm not a morning person,' look. Then went back to cooking.  
  
Bura took a seat at the table.  
  
Trunks brought over a big plate of pancakes.  
  
At that moment Vegeta chose to enter the kitchen. He took a seat at the table.  
  
Something was wrong today, Bura noticed. While they ate he seemed to be angry at her.  
  
She inched closer, and closer to Trunks.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta growled at Bura.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Trunks did," she said quickly standing up, and pointing an accussing finger at Trunks.  
  
"Trunks leave the room now. You sit down!" he commanded.  
  
Vegeta was mad, and Trunks knew he had better obey, so Trunks grabbed his plate, knife, fork, and syrup, and went into the livingroom.  
  
Buru suddenly found her plate interesting, and stared down at it eating slowly. She felt uncomforable under his intense stare.  
  
She looked at him slowly, "What is it daddy," she questioned.  
  
"Why are you doing drugs," he yelled.  
  
She looked at him, then took off from the table.  
  
"Get back here," he ordered angrily.  
  
She didn't listen; just left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Konbawa every1! I got one review, yeah! *Crickets chirp* o....k newayz I'm sorry i missed Trunk's age by two yearz. -_-'  
  
Enjoy!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
She was about to leave out the door to the outside, when suddenly with "super speed" Vegeta appeared infront of her.  
  
"Never disrespect me again,"he scolded. "Now go back into the kitchen," he commanded pointing toward the kitchen entrance.  
  
She knew better than to disrespect him again, so she went back into the kitchen. Vegeta walked behind her.  
  
They entered the kitchen, and brought sat back in her seat. She lost her appetite, and didn't want the rest of her breakfast.  
  
Vegeta sat down next to her. He began to yell:  
  
"YOUR MOTHER WOULDN'T WANT TO DO DRUGS."  
  
He had to stand up, and pace a little.  
  
"I'VE NOT BEEN ON EARTH LONG, BUT I LEARNED FROM BULMA THAT SHIT WILL KILL YOU.  
  
She didn't say nothing just stared at the table. She had a million questions popping in, and out of her head: How did he know? Could he smell it; didn't he have that very sensitive nose that detects anything?  
  
He pointed at her, and said a little calmer, "Now that I've notcied you are becoming weaker."  
  
"Am not," she shot back defencively.  
  
Vegeta send a tiny ki blast at her. It was powerful or nothing.  
  
She tried to block it, but sadly missed terribly.  
  
"See," he said beginning to leave the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway,"If I ever catch you again, your be serverly punished, and train with me. I will not go easy on you."  
  
She glared at his back.  
  
"Your not going anywhere today," he yelled going into the GR.  
  
She went into the livingroom where Trunks was watching t.v. She took a seat on the sofa.  
  
He sat up, "Have fun here all day," he said, and went upstairs. Since it was Monday he probably had some work to do.  
  
"Just great," she said taking the remote, and flipping though the channels.  
  
The world must of been against her today because there was nothing interesting, or good to watch on t.v. It was either news, reruns of talk shows, and cartoons made for two, and three years old. She would have to settle to watching rerun talk shows.  
  
The show was boogus. The guy said he would never cheat on his wife, and had to take a lie detector test. The results ended the same: he slept with every tom, dick, and harry in the neighbor. Yadda, yadda, yadda. When the wife found out she ran off the set crying; saying that she never wanted to see him again. But probably, in the end, they will get back together, and live happily ever after.  
  
Bura began to thing about her parents: They were always fighting. Sometimesfor serious things, and sometimes for stupid things. When she was three they had a terrible fight, and from what Trunks told her, he said, that Vegeta blew up half the whole livingroom. Of course it took alot of money, time, and patience to fix it.  
  
Man..............this was boring, she thought to herself. Soon she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
  
A few seconds later the ringing of the phone woke her up. She quickly sat up, and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello," she greeted.  
  
"Hey, its mom," greeted her mother back.  
  
Mom! She would probably find out by Vegeta.  
  
"Hey, mom how are you."  
  
"Tired, people like to work all night. Just wanted to call before I went to sleep."  
  
"I bet they can't even compare to your knowledge, mom."  
  
"When there is a genius, like myself, who can even compare."  
  
You could tell in an instant that Bulma liked to brag about herself.  
  
"Put your father on the phone."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, hold on," she said unsurely.  
  
She got up off the couch, and went outside to the Gravitational Room. She knocked on the door.  
  
"WHAT," Vegeta yelled from inside.  
  
"Mom wants to talk to you," she yelled back.  
  
A few moments later the machine turned off, and Vegeta opened the door.  
  
He took the phone from her, and listen as she said something to him.  
  
Bura looked at him, then went back into the house.  
  
T.g.t.i.f: Thank god tomorrow is Friday, and tomorrow I'll writecha another chapter. Peace, love, and if there is no school sleep in till noon.!!! ^_^ 


End file.
